


A Shoulder To Lean On

by Becci Barnes (BeccEEE)



Series: STB Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers Tower, Break Up, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pepper Potts (mentioned) - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Talking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccEEE/pseuds/Becci%20Barnes
Summary: Steve's Valentine's Day ends in a disappointment.Tony's Valentine's Day ends in a break-up.When the two friends meet that night they both have nothing left to lose and decide to give this cursed day a Happy End.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039457
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	A Shoulder To Lean On

**Author's Note:**

> ✍🏻 Fill number eight for the Steve-Tony-Bucky-Bingo on Tumblr: [STB Bingo](https://stb-bingo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 💡 Prompt: Tinder Hookup

Steve threw his coat on quickly, grabbed his bunch of keys from the sideboard and pulled the door to his residential unit shut behind him. While the lift was carrying him down to the ground floor, Steve checked all his pockets once again, for his mobile phone, wallet and keys. He examined his reflection in the lift’s mirror closely once more and fastened the buttons of his dark blue coat before exiting the tower and stepping out into the streets. A few stray brown leaves were swirled along the pavement at his feet and Steve put his collar up against the cold wind. The streetlights had already been switched on and were lighting his way down Park Avenue. Above him, dark clouds were drifting along, blocking any view of the sky.

A strong gust of wind surprised Steve as he turned into a side street and he ducked his head a little further into his collar to keep warm as good as possible. He sped up his steps as the big green sign of his flower shop of choice came into view, not wanting to stay in this unpleasant weather any longer than necessary.

As he pushed the door open, he was hit by the warm air from inside the shop. The heavy layered scent of various flowers prevailed in the crammed room, which seemed to have its own little stuffy microclimate. Steve flipped his collar back down and undid the buttons of his coat so as not to collapse in the sudden warmth.

The woman behind the counter was in the middle of dealing with another customer, so Steve used the time to roam the shop and have a look around. He had no specific image in mind for the bouquet yet, but perhaps an idea would come to him while he waited. The first thing that caught his eye were the roses, but that was definitely too much of a cliché. Especially in red. His gaze brushed over the other red flowers that were placed besides in large glass jars, but none of them really appealed to him. Maybe red was a bit much in general.

He made his way further down the row, skipping the orange flowers altogether, and reached the yellows. Tulips seemed entirely inappropriate to him; at most, you'd give them to your grandma. But lilies might look good in a little bouquet.

Steve had to admit to himself that he had absolutely no knowledge of flowers. So he returned to the counter where the florist was tying the last green stalks into the other customer's bouquet, who had his back turned to Steve and seemed to be paying more attention to his mobile phone than to the bouquet. And suddenly Steve realised why the coat with the coarse herringbone pattern and the dark red colour looked so familiar to him.

"Tony?" he asked in disbelief.

Tony turned around. "Steve," he said, sliding his phone back into his coat pocket, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Why is that?" Steve retorted amused, "Because you can't believe I buy flowers?"

"No, that was a given. But I can't believe you're this late doing it," Tony joked. "Isn’t it already past seven?"

"I sure hope not," Steve said, rummaging in his pocket for his own phone. "Because if, I'd be running late." He glanced at the display and was relieved to see that everything was fine. He still had plenty of time.

Tony eyed him sceptically. "You have a date? On Valentine's Day? Who did you bribe for that?"

"No one," Steve replied a little offended. "And you have one too, by the way." He nodded over to the big bouquet of flowers that was recieving it’s last finishing touches.

"But unlike you, I am in a serious relationship," Tony countered.

"And yet you still failed to buy flowers in time," Steve grinned, but Tony just waved it off. "Yeah whatever, at least I remembered to do it at all. Someone should give me credit for that."

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted when the florist handed Tony his bouquet. He pulled out his golden credit card and paid an unholy amount of money for it.

"Well, enjoy your not-at-all bribed date," he said as he pulled his scarf tighter.

"Likewise," Steve replied with a grin. "Give my regards to Pepper."

Tony picked up his bouquet of flowers from the counter and waved Steve a quick goodbye before stepping through the door and out into the darkness.

Steve turned to the florist who asked, "Girlfriend or date?"

"Date," Steve replied.

The pink and white lilies hung down sadly as Steve returned to the tower two hours later. The rain pelted down on him incessantly and he greatly regretted not having taken an umbrella with him. Grimly, he stared towards the ground as he dodged the puddles on the pavement. Wind brushed out of a side street and shook the petals of the bouquet. He could have spared himself that damn thing at all, but showing up to a date on Valentine's Day without flowers had seemed inappropriate to him. Unfortunately, the flowers hadn't helped him much, he thought sourly as he turned into Park Avenue. The Avengers Tower loomed high in front of him, but even the pleasant feeling of coming home could not dispel the frustration inside Steve.

His eyes fell on the large paved plaza in front of the Tower, in which a single abandoned car was parked. The tower's lit windows cast a weak light down on its white paintwork, which reflected faintly back. The plaza wasn't a public car park, in fact it wasn't a car park at all, and therefore Steve had an immediate guess as to whose car it must be. He only knew one person who was that determined to park anywhere but in designated parking spaces.

Tony was lying on the bonnet of his car with his eyes closed, his legs hanging down over the grille and his arms stretched out to the side as the raindrops fell on his face. Confused, Steve stepped to his side.

"Hey Steve," Tony said without moving or opening his eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" Steve asked in surprise, looking down at him.

"Process of elimination," Tony replied with his eyes still closed, as if that explained everything. Steve saw that his coat had darkened from the rain and that his scarf clung to his neck like a wet rag. He must have been lying here for quite a while.

Steve looked around the plaza in front of the tower, hoping to find something that explained Tony's behaviour, but everything looked just as it always did. The lobby of the tower was brightly lit, making the wet pavement outside of it shine, and the carefully trimmed hedges swayed in the wind. When Steve had also made sure that nothing unusual lurked in the passageway that led around the Tower either, he turned back to Tony and asked, perplexed, "What are you doing here?"

"Lying down," Tony replied dryly.

"I can see that, but why?"

"I'm reflecting on my past decisions in the face of a life-changing moment of crisis."

Steve nodded in agreement, though he couldn't yet make real sense of it. "So, any groundbreaking insights yet?"

"Yeah," Tony said, "women are exhausting."

Steve snorted amusedly. He couldn't help it. It matched the situation he himself had just escaped from too well. Apparently Tony's evening had been about as successful as his own. "Pepper?"

"Nah, all of them," Tony replied, "But yeah, also Pepper in particular." His voice had taken on a bitter undertone, even though he was still lying motionless on the bonnet.

"What happened?" Steve asked cautiously now, not sure he really wanted to hear the answer.

Tony sighed before replying, "Things haven't been exactly well for a long time. She's been working a lot, I've been working a lot. We've been arguing more than we've been really talking, and somehow tonight one thing led to another, and well..." He shrugged. "It was bound to happen."

"I'm sorry for you," Steve said genuinely, trying to gauge how much the break-up was upsetting Tony. It couldn't have happened more than three hours ago, but apart from lying on top of his car in the rain, he seemed to be relatively calm. Or he was hiding it well. In any case, he didn't seem to want to talk about it, because before Steve could ask any further, he said, "Doesn't seem like it went too well for you either. You're back quite early"

"Nope, it was pretty awful," Steve retorted bitterly. "Again."

Tony opened one eye to look up at him from below. "Well if you want to brood, there's still room on this bonnet."

"It's raining, Tony"

"I know. It helps the melancholic pensive mood."

Steve hesitated for a moment. His thick coat still kept out most of the rain and wind, but he could feel the collar of his shirt already getting damp at the back of his neck. Tony kept looking at him unblinkingly with one eye open.

"Screw it," Steve said in resignation and tossed the flowers he was still holding carelessly to the ground. Tony shifted to the right on the bonnet and Steve settled down on his back beside him. It took him a few attempts to get his head somewhat comfortably bedded on one of the windscreen wipers, but he had to acknowledge that the Audi's bonnet fitted the curve of a human back quite well. It was nowhere near as uncomfortable as he had imagined.

Steve squinted as the cold rain fell on his face. A couple of times he tried to blink the drops on his eyelashes away, then he gave in and just like Tony, kept his eyes shut. Steve felt the water seep through the buttons of his coat and wet his shirt underneath. But he didn’t care.

"So, what happened?" Tony's voice asked to his right.

"The usual," Steve sighed, "She wanted quick no strings sex, nothing more. And I even brought her flowers." Steve shook his head at his own foolishness. "She didn't even ask me how I was. Just talked about herself the whole time."

"I don't see the problem," Tony said and Steve cast him an angry sideways glance.

"Tony!" He was still lying there with his eyes closed, but he was grinning. Steve rested his head back on the windscreen. "I feel like I've become a trophy," he continued, and before he had really thought about it, the words tumbled out of his mouth. "Getting laid by Captain America seems to be a big deal nowadays, but that's a game I don't want to play. I'd just like to have someone who really cares about me again. About Steve. And not just about Captain America. And who has a shoulder for me to lean on..." Steve's voice faded away into the sound of the pattering rain as he dwelled on his thoughts.

"Well," Tony said, "My shoulder very recently got free again, just saying."

Steve laughed briefly, then he fell silent. As the heavy raindrops continued to fall incessantly on them, Steve wondered if perhaps he had said too much. On the other hand, he and Tony were friends and he couldn't deny that it was relieving to get these feelings off his chest, to tell them to someone who actually cared.

It was Tony who was the first to break the silence again. "Now that I'm a free man again. Maybe I should reactivate my Tinder profile as well" he thought out loud.

"Don't," Steve advised him.

"Just because you're not having any luck with it?", Tony teased. "You shouldn't judge others by your own standards, Steve. Besides, there are people who like quick no strings sex."

Tony shielded his eyes from the rain with one hand and raised his Stark Phone with the other to take a look at the display. But he lowered it again, disappointed. "Battery dead," he muttered as he put it back in his pocket. "Who builds these things? They can't take anything anymore," he sighed.

"Well, since Tinder apparently isn't an option at the moment, maybe alcohol will do just fine," he then said, "I still have the emergency whiskey in the glove compartment. Now might be a good time to crack it open."

Suddenly alarmed, Steve sat up. "You have emergency whiskey in the glove compartment?"

"Yes. And you're not getting any."

"Tony, you've been sober for how long? No one, not even Pepper, is worth it for you to just throw away all your progress."

Tony opened one eye again, the other one this time, and eyed him. Then he said, "You're probably right. Jesus, why are you always right? You’re a pain in the ass." He closed his eye again. Steve continued to look down at him sternly. "But damn, I'd really like a sip. Just a little one?" Tony peered over from under his left eyelid, but Steve only shook his head vigorously.

"Fine," Tony sighed again, "But then I'll have to find something else to keep me busy before I go completely nuts here."

"I don't have any plans for tonight," Steve said, relieved that Tony had apparently discarded the idea of drinking again. Too late he noticed that Tony was looking at him with a strange expression on his face. "Was that an offer?"

"What?", Steve asked in confusion.

"Maybe I misheard you because I'm a bit of a mess right now, and the rain and wind are making quite a racket here too, but it just sounded like you were going to make me an offer."

Tony sat up as well and eyed Steve intently. "The thing is, I had today scheduled in, sure, who wouldn't, and now I'm kinda horny and there's no one around but you to remedy the situation. So I'm going to ask you again, was that an offer, Steve?"

Steve swallowed and was suddenly unable to take his eyes off Tony. He was soaking wet from the constant rain and drops of water were dripping down his hair, rolling down his cheeks and getting caught in his beard. Steve didn't know how to respond to this question. He had spoken without thinking about it, without ulterior motives, simply to be there for Tony, his friend, who was obviously having a tough time. But now he could not shake the feeling that Tony's statement had evoked in him. It wasn’t the intimacy alone that tempted him, it was the opportunity for intimacy with someone he knew, someone he cared for and someone who equally cared for him as well. But he could not give in to that, not when Tony was like he was in this moment, imprudent, distressed and slightly derailed.

Steve's mouth went dry and he searched for words to describe what was going on inside him. Tony was still looking at him intently, waiting for an answer.

"Tony, I don't think that... " he began, unsure how he wanted to finish the sentence.

"It's okay," Tony said, raising his hands defensively, "I get it."

"No, I..." Steve tried to sort out his thoughts. Then he said very quickly, "I just don't want you to do something in the heat of the moment, on the very day your girlfriend broke up with you. You might regret it later."

"Let me worry about that, will you?" Tony retorted. Then he paused for a moment. "So you actually do want to?"

"Not if you're confused and desperate." Steve looked him in the eye, trying to figure out what was going on in his head.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to draw you up a consent contract? Yes, I am in full possession of my faculties and would like to have sex with you now." Steve stared at him. "If it helps, you can talk about your feelings afterwards too."

Steve shook off his paralysis, grabbed Tony by the collar of his wet coat and pulled him into a kiss. For a second Tony now seemed to be the one perplexed and frozen, then he returned the kiss greedily. His wet beard scratched Steve's equally wet cheek and Steve felt Tony's fingers nestle in his neck. Steve let go of Tony's collar and started to run his hands down his back as they both seemed entirely caught up in the intense kiss. It didn't bother Steve that they were on display in front of the Avengers Tower, that someone could come by and see them at any time. The outside world seemed to vanish completely during this kiss, which was so unexpected and which made Steve's skin tingle with excitement, something a simple kiss had never managed to evoke before.

The rain dropped cold into the back of Steve's neck as Tony's hand slipped between his shirt and coat collar there. "Are you wearing a white shirt?" he suddenly asked, breaking loose from the kiss.

"What?" Steve replied breathless and confused.

"You're old fashioned, you certainly wear a white shirt to a date," Tony retorted no less breathlessly.

"I'm not old fashioned," Steve protested half-heartedly.

"Are you wearing a white shirt?" Tony repeated, letting his other hand wander slowly along the placket of Steve's coat.

"Yes," Steve admitted as Tony undid the first buttons. And with a triumphant grin and bright eyes, Tony again sealed Steve's mouth with his lips and Steve willingly sank back into the kiss.

Steve felt a cold breeze on his chest and was aware of their surroundings again all of a sudden. "Tony..." He said panting, pulling his head back from their kiss. Tony didn't seem to be listening at all, already pushing another button through its buttonhole on Steve's coat.

"Tony wait..." Steve said, grasping Tony's wrists as he turned his attention to the next button.

Tony looked up at him. "You still have doubts."

"No, I don't," Steve assured him, "But it's still pouring."

Tony looked up at the dark cloudy sky from which the drops were falling steadily. Then he looked back at Steve. "So? You can't get sick anyway."

"But you can."

Tony shrugged but Steve had no intentions in letting him get away with that.

"Either you come in voluntarily, or I'll carry you inside."

Tony's eyes narrowed, and Steve was sure that for a second a cheeky "try me" had been on the tip of his tongue. But then he conceded defeat.

As he slid off the bonnet, he gave Steve a quick audaciously glance, which went straight to Steve’s loins and made his trousers feel unusually tight.

To simply walk next to Tony turned out to be extremely difficult for Steve. He wanted to touch him, peel off his wet clothes and entangle him in endless hot kisses. The lobby of the Tower had never felt so long to him in his life. He didn't know where they were going, but he willingly let himself be led by Tony who finally unlocked an inconspicuous door and pulled Steve behind him into the dark guest room.

"Jarvis, lights on," Tony managed to get out, then his lips were on Steve's again and this time he didn't stop him from running his fingers down the buttons until Steve's heavy wet coat fell from his shoulders and down to the floor.

Tony sucked in a sharp breath and bit his lip. "Damn those white shirts," he said under his breath and Steve looked down at himself. The shirt was completely soaked and stuck to him like a second, very transparent skin. It left absolutely no room for interpretation. Tony let his fingers run over Steve's chest and the wet fabric only barely dampened the touch leading to Steve shuddering under the sensation.

Tony's coat dropped to the floor next to Steve's and the black shirt that appeared underneath was just as soaked and just as skin-tight on Tony. Steve wasted no time and hurriedly began to undo the buttons, ripping off at least two in his haste. They fell clattering to the floor and the shirt landed as a shapeless heap of wet black fabric on the coat. Steve's hands moved across Tony's damp skin, up his chest, past the arc reactor, over his shoulders and back down along his sides. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and pressed a hot kiss to Steve's shoulder just below the open collar of the wet shirt. As he pulled himself tightly against him, Steve felt Tony's crotch press hard against his own swelling erection.

Getting out of his wet jeans was a struggle but Tony graciously offered help and the dark blue fabric landed heavily on the floor. When he got back up again, Tony let his hand brush ever so lightly over the fabric of Steve's underwear.

Now it was Steve who had to bite his lip. His wet open shirt still hung on him and brushed lightly over his abs as Tony's fingers were stroking the unmistakable bulge in his pants. His fingers slid under the seam and a sigh escaped Steve when Tony gently grabbed his cock releasing it from the fabric. Steve closed his eyes for a moment to fully focus on the sensation of Tony's hand slowly gliding up and down his erection. Only when Tony's touch disappeared did he open them again, realising that Tony had got rid of his trousers as well, taking his underwear right with them.

With one step Steve had bridged the distance between them, pushing Tony down onto the bed. Tony looked up at him mischievously.

"Seems like you’re in quite a hurry now. I thought you didn't want quick sex on the first date anymore."

"This isn't a date, so it's fine." Steve replied, as he knelt down on the edge of the mattress. Tony's damp skin shone in the light and Steve felt his cock throbbing in anticipation as he watched him lolling on the bed in front of him.

How had he never noticed how beautiful Tony was? The way the sinews stood out from under his skin and the way the Arc Reactor made his chest glow in faint blue. Steve peeled his arms out of the sleeves of his wet shirt and let it fall to the ground without taking his eyes off Tony. He had started to lazily stroke his own cock and watched Steve out of half-open eyes causing Steve’s cock to twitch up, longing for attention.

“You’ve ever done it with a man?” Tony asked.

“Oh, you have no idea” Steve replied, briefly recalling some cute soldiers that had been in the 107th with him.

“Full of surprises, eh?!” Tony smirked, “That’s actually hot.” Not once had Tony stopped stroking his cock while he was casually talking.

"And you?" Steve asked as he ran his hands up Tony's thighs.

"I beg your pardon. Did I ever give you the impression I was straight?" Tony retorted.

"Not really," Steve said, tracing the notch in Tony's abs with his finger and moving further down to pull Tony's hand away from his cock and replace it with his own.

A delightful "Mmmmhm," came from Tony as Steve began to move his hand up and down. Tony’s own hand fell loosely to the side and on the sheets and Steve picked up speed, pumping Tony’s erection with powerful strokes.

Slowly he lowered his mouth onto Tony's cock and a slightly surprised groan filled the otherwise silent room. With closed eyes Steve played his tongue around the tip, noticing how hot and delicious Tony felt in his mouth.

Tony's fingers found their way back to Steve's neck and he gently rested them on Steve's back head, following his movements without applying any pressure. Steve let his wet lips run up and down and enjoyed hearing Tony's breathing get louder and more uncontrolled. With one last deep stroke, Steve let go of Tony's cock to look up at him.

"Come here," Tony said hoarsely, pulling Steve by the shoulders in his direction. Steve felt his own cock brush along the inside of Tony's thigh and against his hips as he moved up to meet his lips again. Tony's gentle yet determined hands on his bare back fueled the heat rising in his loins.

"How do you like it?" Steve whispered in his ear.

"Right now?" Tony replied panting, "Anything will do, just fuck me." Steve hadn’t expected he could get any more aroused but Tony’s words made his heart beat even faster and his cock twitch again.

Steve stole a few more hot kisses from Tony before he got back to kneeling. His cock complained with almost painful throbbing as he sat up and the pleasant heat between their bodies vanished. Steve grabbed Tony's hips and he willingly let him turn him onto his stomach. For a moment Steve just enjoyed the view while letting his hands run smoothly over Tony's back. Then he turned his attention to the butt that was stuck out towards him invitingly, tracing the curves first then starting to lightly knead the perfectly shaped muscles.

"You don't happen to have..."

"Bedside table," Tony gasped, reaching out for it. A few seconds later he handed over the small bottle of lube as well as a condom.

"Do I want to know why you keep these in the bedside table of your guest room?" Steve asked, as he snapped the cap of the bottle open.

"I like to be prepared"

“Speaking of," Steve murmured, sliding a lubricated finger down the crack between Tony's cheeks. Carefully he rubbed over Tony's entrance and watched Tony's reaction. He had his face pressed into the pillow that muffled his soft moans. Steve applied a little pressure and his finger slid inside Tony effortlessly. Steve's cock twitched impatiently and his heart rate accelerated as he carefully stroked Tony’s insides, eliciting more indistinct sounds from him. He withdrew his finger, only to continue a moment later with two fingers that willingly glided into Tony's lubricated hole. The moan Tony let out as Steve moved his finger in circular motions sent goosebumps down Steve’s spine. Carefully he twisted and turned his fingers, watching Tony as he was opening him up.

When Steve withdrew his fingers again Tony’s head fell to the side.

"You're still sure about this?" Steve asked. And Tony grumbled into his pillow before saying, "Steve. If I had doubts I'd have stopped you long ago."

Steve's heart leapt in joy and he grabbed Tony's pelvis bones on each side to pull them up with gentle force, bringing Tony also up to his knees. His head was once again buried in the pillow as Steve watched him closely. He was searching for any signs that Tony was joking with him after all or not okay in any way, but it was hard to look past the stretched wet hole in front of him.

Steve decided to take just that as confirmation that Tony actually was completely on board with this. He adjusted his position behind him and his long neglected cock throbbed in excitement as he pressed it against Tony’s hole.

The tip slid in with ease and Steve slowly pushed in further, watching Tony’s back muscles. He stopped as he saw them tense up. “You okay?”

“Yes, keep going”

Steve did, filling Tony up inch by inch, feeling the friction, the heat and the tightness of him at once. He bottomed out, pressing his hips tight to Tonys butt and let out a moan that resonated with Tony’s. Giving him time to adjust, Steve paused, while he sensed how incredibly good it felt to be buried deep into that man. “You good?”

“For fucks sake, Steve, stop asking that!”, Tony said, which Steve assumed meant yes. “I’m not a virgin, I can take it.”

Steve pulled back and started to move in a steady rhythm. Tony let his head fall back on the pillow, moaning in synch with Steve’s thrusts.

“Oh god, I missed that” Tony gasped in between two moans, with a deeply satisfied expression on his face.

Steve closed his eyes and dropped his head to the back, enjoying the sensation and listening to Tony’s sounds.

He picked up speed, pounding more heavily into Tony with fast thrusts and now he couldn’t withhold moaning himself. His guttural sounds mixed with the slick sound of his cock sliding in and out of Tony and their bodies clashing together with a smack.

Tony let go of the pillow he had been moaning in and propped himself on the elbows now meeting Steve with rhythmic movements himself causing Steve's cock to sink even deeper into Tony. His lusty moaning echoed loud in the empty room, driving Steve and his own volume up.

Steve felt his orgasm rising rapidly while he was rolling his hips back and forth, getting even more aroused by the luscious soundscape around him.

He saw Tony bringing his hand back down to his own cock as he returned to powerfully stroke it. The sight was delicious and Steve was absolutely aware that he would not be able to hold on much longer.

His orgasm came with so much force that Steve pounded hard and deep into Tony, causing him to lose his balance on one elbow. He dropped to his chest again with Steve collapsing on top.

They lay like this for a few seconds, both breathing heavily and with Steve feeling the last orgasm waves ebbing.

“I’m sorry,” he said and struggled to get up again.

“Don’t be,” Tony replied, “You’re not the first heavy man collapsing on me”

“Too much information,” Steve said.

Carefully he slid his softening cock out of Tony, grieving the sudden loss of the comfortable warmth. He dropped the used condom into the bin at the other side of the room and came back to Tony who was sprawled out on the bed.

“If you want, I can…” Steve gestured to Tony’s still half hard cock.

“It’s fine. Really,” he said. “You already gave me everything I wanted.”

Steve smiled shyly and joined Tony back on the bed.

“I may have drooled on that pillow,” Tony said as he moved to the side to make room. Steve shrugged and settled himself on it, his arms crossed behind his head.

“Just for the record,” Steve said, “I will never stop asking, if you’re okay.”

“Ugh, annoying,” Tony groaned, rolling on his side to face Steve. He glanced at him with a thoughtful look.

"So what now?" he asked, his voice sounding much more serious now.

"I don't know, sleep?" Steve suggested.

"I meant that more in general," Tony clarified. Steve was silent. He didn't have an answer for that. The sex had been good. Very good. Possibly the best he had had in a long time. But what was that doing to their friendship? He really didn’t want to lose Tony, who had been one of his closests friends since he had joined the team. He trusted Tony, and Tony trusted him. Something they had just not only proven but taken to the next level and if it were up to Steve, he’d like to keep it up there.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? With the shoulder?" he asked, looking over at Tony. Tony looked back in confusion. Then he seemed to remember their conversation on the bonnet.

"You know, I say a lot of things. Even more so when I'm upset...," he began and Steve's heart sank. He had already suspected that Tony's priority had been the brief fun and distraction. Which was fine, they hadn’t had an agreement or anything, but it still hurt a little to hear it.

"... But ... yeah. If you still want a shoulder to lean on ... I'll be happy to offer you mine on a regular basis."

Steve glared at him. Tony smiled back. Then he asked, "Is it past midnight already?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Let's please not tell anyone ever that our anniversary is on February 14."

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ Thank you for reading!  
> ✨ Leave me a comment, I am excited to hear your opinion.  
> 🌈 And please share the story on [Tumblr](https://tales-and-thoughts.tumblr.com/post/643047614161567744/a-shoulder-to-lean-on-ao3), if you liked it.


End file.
